Unexpected turnout!
by CynthiaRosenDale
Summary: Hibiki was having a usual day, flirting with the women in his guild, before being called by Master Bob to his office to talk about a missing Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Suddenly a 4 year old child opens the door to the Blue Pegasus guild shocking everyone, including Hibiki himself. Who is this child, why does she look like Lucy? Horrible Sum, bare with me, first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this my first Fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!**

**Hibiki's POV: **

It was just an normal day, standing at the bar, the women all had hearts in their eyes, trying to get my attention. But I had my mind elsewhere, this was an unusual thing, usually I will flash a smile at the women and let them swoon. But not today, Ren and Eve noticed first. "What's wrong with you today, Hibiki, usually you would smile and going around flirting at the women," asked Eve and Ren. Truthfully, I was worried about something, yesterday Master called me into his office to ask if I have seen one of Fairy Tail's guild members that went missing.

FLASHBACK:

_As usual I was standing leaning straight over one of the women I was flirting with, I had no idea what her name was, I never knew whose name I flirted with. But I think her name was Marth, Mary, Maria. Oh who cares, I thought, as long as I'm having fun. Along with I, Ren, and Eve, we were known as the Trimens (**is that the name, I have no idea sorry),** known for being the 3 hot boys, also counting Ichiya. I shined Martha whatever her name was, a bright smile, along with other women in the guild, they all fainted with nosebleeds. I smirked and was about to walk away to go into Crocus to find some more women to flirt with when I heard Master Bob call my name.  
"Hibiki dear, would you mind coming with me to the office, we something that needs to be discussed," said Master Bob. I looked confused, but I followed him. Inside was a bookshelf full of books, a neat wooden desk, and a photo of the Master Bob and what looked like other Guild Masters where they were young grouped together for a picture. I glanced at the picture and noticed a figure that looked oddly familiar, the figure had brown spiky hair, a well toned body of a fighter, and I got to admit he was handsome. _

_Master Bob noticed at what was staring at and grinned at me. "Oh, that was me when I was younger," said Master Bob. I swear my eye nearly popped out of my sockets, I grabbed the photo off the desk and glanced back and forth between Master Bob, and what I believe what I heard is true, Master Bob's younger self. I was trying to find some similarities, but not to my surprise I found none.  
"Well Master, what do you need," I asked. "Oh straight to the topic, I see, well I didn't want to say it front everyone, but Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, sent me a message saying one of Fairy Tail's important mages disappeared three days ago," said Master Bob. I looked confused and asked "And what does this have to do with me?" "Well it seems you know this mage, her name is Lucy Heartfilia."  
I stood there frozen for a few seconds before I yelled very loudly "WHAT!, what do you mean Lucy Heartfilia is missing?" Surprisingly no one opened the door to see why I yelled, or probably if they did, they didn't want to open the door afraid of what Master Bob would've done to them. He could be pretty scary sometimes, and if someone goes into the office it's usually something serious.  
"It is just as I said, Lucy Heartfilia went missing, and Makarov ordered a search for her but there hasn't been any news, so he decided to contact us," said Master Bob answering my question. I remember Lucy Heartfilia from the O__racion Seis incident. It surprised me to actually remember her name because I usually don't remember any women's name, but after all she did manage to do Urano Metria, a powerful spell meant for Celestial Mages. Even Karen didn't mange to pull it off, well Karen was never really strong. " So, are we going to order a search for her," I asked. "OF COURSE, I wouldn't want to deny my dear Makarov's request," said Master Bob switching from his serious mode to his normal mode. ____"But where do we search" "From what I heard from Makarov, Lucy-san disappeared from a mission, she went to the guild and returned home, but the next day she went missing." said Master Bob returning to his Serious mode.____"Are you sure Master Makarov, didn't overreact, Lucy is only missing from the guild for 3 days, she could've gone shopping or went somewhere." I said surprising Master Bob at my comment towards Master Makarov, to tell the truth I was actually really worried for Lucy, the only reason why I was saying these things was because I wanted to hide what I actually felt. But it seems Master Bob knew that because the next thing he said made me uncover the feelings I was hiding. "Well I didn't want to worry you, but Makarov, purposely told me not to tell you, but dear, it seems that dear Lucy-san is precious to you-I blushed- she was actually missing for 3 weeks," said Master Bob sadly. This time I literally yelled louder then before "WHAT WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS MISSING FOR 3 WEEKS!" And this time Ren and Eve slammed open the door, as they were the only brave souls that would dare open the door to the office.  
Before I was about to tell them, Master Bob mouthed me to tell them later, and bid me goodbye, before changing back to his normal, Happy-Go-Lucy expression. I walked out his office, Eve and Ren followed me out and looked at me expecting me tell them what's going on, but I told them later. ___

___End of FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``_

I stared into space, and I snapped back into my thoughts when, Eve and Ren finally confronted me about what Master Bob and I were talking about. I sigh, "Well it seems you guys want to know so I will tell you," I said putting my hands in my pocket before walking out of the guild and into the forest, so we could talk privately. Ren and Eve followed me, and looked me in the eyes, before saying "Hibiki you've been acting strange after you went inside Master Bob's office and talked to him, we want to know what's going on, the real Hibiki wouldn't be acting like this," said Ren and Eve together. It was true, I, Hibiki Lates, would never act like this, but I only acted this only to someone I am worried about, and that person is, Lucy Heartfilia. I looked at them directly I the eye. I brushed my hand behind my hair that made me look totally hot that if there were women here they've would've fainted with even more than a nosebleed.  
"You're right, I'm not myself right now, I'm so confused, worried, panicked about what's going on, I'm not acting like my usual self."  
Ren and Eve glanced at each other confused and asked me, "Worried about what,".

Then I told them the whole story, about how Fairy Tail's Master, Master Makarov told our Blue Pegasus Master, Master Bob of how one of Fairy Tail's important mage, Lucy Heartfilia disappeared 3 weeks ago, and was never heard from. I saw how their expression change from confusion to shock. Eve spoke first, " what do you mean by disappeared 3 weeks ago, how could she mysteriously disappear,"  
"That's what I want to know, too."  
"So Master, wants us to search for Lucy Heartfilia" asked Ren.  
I nodded and said "Well now that you guys know the whole story, we should try searching for her." We all nodded and went back into the guild, knocking on Master Bob's office door, I heard "come in" from inside. Before we even opened our mouths to speak on what we agreed on, Master Bob said, "I'm happy that you three have decided to search for Lucy Heartfilia and now will you wait so I can I tell dear Makarov of the good news," said Master Bob.

It never ceased to amaze us, that Master Bob always seem to know before we even got to tell them. I saw Master Bob take out the Communication lacrima and call the Master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov. I could tell from Master Makarov's expression that he was happy to receive good news I us help search for Lucy.  
Master Bob ended the conversation telling Master Makarov that we will try our best.  
We walked out of the office and we feel the stares of other guild mates around us, I mean who would go into Master's office twice in a day, I was pretty sure they suspected that something was going on, but I was thankful that they didn't pry and ask questions.  
We were all about to pack all some of our things for the journey to find Lucy Heartfilia before the guild doors open to reveal...!

**Hi thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and follow, also please give any helpful suggestions if I'm rushing or about other things, remember I'm still new to this. Thanks, I bet you all know what's coming up next, I will try to update once I have time. -.- I will also try to make it longer then before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi heard your guy's reviews, I'm so happy to get some reviews. As I said I'm going to update as soon as I can. Here goes:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hibiki POV: **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there at the guild door was child, a child that looked about 4 or 5 years old. But that wasn't the reason why I was shocked, the reason was because the child looked like Lucy, blond hair, and brown eyes, but this child was younger. Then I saw the look-alike-Lucy fall down, I didn't care who saw, I quickly ran over there and picked her up. Up close I could see that she was pretty skinny and she looked like she was beaten up with some scratches, bruises and dirt all over her, she was also pretty light. Ren and Eve walked towards me and we exchanged glances before nodding that we were going to Master Bob's office.  
I knocked, I heard "Come in". I went inside along with Ren and Eve, Master Bob looked surprised to see me here again, but this time with a child.  
"What do we have here, a child, -he giggled-, is she a hidden daughter I didn't know about", said Master Bob having a mysterious grin. I blushed and stuttered "n-no this child we found in front of the guild door, we brought her over here, so we can see what your answer is," I said regaining my composure.  
I saw Eve sneak a glance at the look-alike-Lucy girl before he gasped and said, "Hey guys, don't you think that child look like that Lucy girl, the one we are searching for?" After Ren heard this he said "You're right, she does look like her, but doesn't she have more of a, I don't know, a curvy, hot women **(excuse my language there)"** I mean this girl is like way younger than the girl we are searching for."  
We all looked at Master Bob, hoping that he had the answer. He had a serious face that looked deep in thought before he suddenly popped his head up, and said "I don't know," with a wide grin. We all sweat-dropped.

"Master Bob if you don't mind me suggesting, how about we contact Fairy Tail about this, for some reason I believe Fairy Tail Master, Master Makarov hasn't told us the whole story of Lucy disappearing," I said. Master Bob looked at me, and said "as always Hibiki dear, you are a sharp one, I didn't believe you would catch that," Master Bob brought out his Communication Lacrima and called the Fairy Tail Master. I saw his face appear and looked surprised at seeing us so soon. "Oh back so soon, I see, did you get any news about Lucy," he said with a serious face. "I believe we have, Master of Fairy tail- He interrupted me and said "Call me Makarov"- oh very well Makarov -it felt very weird saying his name, I continued what I was saying "Well as I was saying, I believe we have found a clue about Lucy, and I also believe you're not telling us the whole story of how Lucy Heartfilia disappeared, am I right"  
I saw Ren and Eve looked at me surprised, surprised to see my attitude towards Master Makarov (it felt better saying Master Makarov instead of just saying Makarov).  
I looked at his reaction towards what I just said, I was expecting to see anger, but when I looked up to my surprise I saw a happy grin. "w-what", I stuttered. "My boy I knew you were smart and I was right, you're also right because what you said was true, tell you the truth there was more to what I said, but I wanted to see if you would help first."

"Then, what did we miss," I asked. "Okay be prepared, that child over there,-I'm surprised he saw the child in my arms since Master Bob was blocking most of the screen that was in my way,- is Lucy."... "WHATTTT!" yelled the three of us, Ren, Eve, and I. Master Makarov looked shocked at the outburst before clearing his throat, "Yes, that child you are holding there is Lucy, and I suspect that you already had a suspicion that she was Lucy, and this answered your suspicion."

I nodded and asked "Well now that we found Lucy, would you mind telling us the story,"  
"Yes, yes, I will tell you the story, okay, -clearing his throat once again- well Lucy came like this bec-" He paused, we waited expecting to hear the story, "Oops look like it's time to go, I will send some Fairy Tail mages over, oh and also please take of Lucy for me," he grinned widely and the screen blurred then turned blank.  
We stood there dumbfounded, we were about to hear the story but it seems that Master Makarov **_had to go._**_ "_Well it seems that the Master Makarov isn't going to tell us, and he said he will send some Fairy Tail Mages here, for now lets wait for the Fairy Tail Mages to arrive. Also who is going to take care of Lucy?" I asked.  
They all stared at me, "what... Wait those stares.. you're telling me to take care of Lucy!"  
They nodded, "Well Eve and I have to take care of stuff, and we're not worried about putting Lucy in the wrong hands... you're not one of those perverted people who would molest a child, right" said Ren. I stared at them wondering where Ren got the idea of me ever being perverted.  
I sighed "Well if you put it that way, then I guess I have no choice, until Fairy Tail arrives, I will take care of Lucy." "Well bye bye," said Ren and Eve as they headed out of the office and out the guild.  
Suddenly I felt Lucy stir, she must have awoken when we were talking.  
Lucy opened her big, warm brown eyes and stared at me, she rubbed her eyes before stretching, and looked around. I couldn't stand it I wanted to hug her tight and say how cute she is, **(Don't worry Hibiki isn't one of those fan girls, I don't have anything against them too, but Lucy is so cute) **while I was in thought, I heard Lucy cry.

**LUCY POV:**

I could feel myself being carried by these warm arms, I felt so comfortable that I wanted to never wake up. But I felt irritated at the noise so I opened my eyes.  
There stood a handsome man, I blushed.  
I was staring at him, before I remembered that I had no idea where I was and who I was.  
Being the 4 year old I was, I started crying, I could see the handsome man panic.

**END OF LUCY POV:**

Hibiki POV:  


Little Lucy started crying, I didn't know what to do, for the first in forever, Hibiki Lates, didn't know what to do. I'm fine with handling women, but a child, nuh-ah. I could feel the guild's stares at me. They were probably wondering the same thing, who was the child Hibiki was holding?, I sigh and started rocking her, and said some sweet words to her. From the corner of my eye I could see every female in the guild filled with envy towards Lucy.  
Women and their jealously.  
I was angry, not because I had to take care of Lucy, but because someone dared hurt Lucy and turned her into this. But I was kind of happy, now I could take care of Lucy and never leave her side. I mentally gasped as what I was thinking, did I like her, no it couldn't be, that isn't possible.  
The guild could feel my dark aura of anger, they shivered, and one brave soul came up, it was a women.  
She didn't look intimidated, she looked rather happy. I had no idea why, until the sentence that came out of her mouth made freeze up and want to yell at her. "Hibiki dear, -obviously flirting with me, but holding a crying Lucy in my arms I didn't flirt back- what is that thing, -she called Lucy a thing, how dare she- , don't tell me that you want me to be the Mother, and you the Father, oh Hibiki dear I will say yes, after you approached me of course I can't say no," the women said squealing.  
I stared at her dumbfounded where did she get the idea of her being the mother, and I did not approach her. I ignored her, and walked out of the guild, before the door closed to the guild I could see, all the guild members and the women that I just ignored looked shocked.  
They could think what they want, I said as I continued walking towards my house near Blue Pegasus.  
I was so angry that I didn't see Lucy stop crying and was staring at me the whole entire time. When I did notice her staring at me with her big brown eyes, I couldn't help but blush, passerby's stared at me weirdly wondering why was a man blushing at a little girl.  
She continued to stare, I couldn't take it anymore while carrying Lucy I bolted to my house, opened the door, and went to the kitchen getting a glass of water before putting Lucy down on a wooden stool.  
She continued to stare at me, I ran my hand through my hair and said "okay, Little Lucy, stop staring at me, it's rude to stare." She shook her head and looked at me cutely. I then noticed her dirty outfit and her hair.  
I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I heated up the water in the tub and waited for Lucy to take off her clothes **(don't worry I'm not going to add something inappropriate in it, Lucy is just a child, so there is nothing to see.) **Lucy stood there and continued to stare at me... "You don't know how to undress, right" I asked.  
She nodded, and I sighed once again, as I was taking the buttons slowly one by one, I turned away before I could see anything, not like I would want to, I may flirt with a lot of girls but I wouldn't do something that indecent.  
"There all done" I said, I then realized something, the whole time, Lucy didn't say one word and it looked like she couldn't recognize me . I turned my head towards her and asked "Do you remember me, I'm Hibiki, and can you talk," "I can tak, but, don wanna, don no oo ah r (Translation: I can talk, but, don't want to, don't know who you are,) **(remember she's only four right now and has the mind of a four year old)** I stared at her, she stared back, -silence-... "So... you don't remember who I am, and you can talk but you just don't want to," I said, she nodded her head, her big brown, doe like eyes staring back at me. My fourth or third time sighing, I looked around expecting someone to tell me what to do, when I saw no answer, I breathed deeply in and out.  
"wat ron mostr" Lucy asked, (Translation: What's wrong mister), she looked so cute then, "Nothing is wrong, now I heated up the water, go into the tub so I can help you wash all the dirt from your body" I said.  
Little Lucy nodded and jumped in, splashing water everywhere, including my face. Lucy giggled when she saw my expression. I faked angry and started tickling her, she giggled some more, I didn't care how ridiculous I looked, I was happy that Lucy was laughing. I stopped tickling her, "Now come on, time to wash up, and no more of that" I scolded, I thought I looked pretty scary with my face trying to make Little Lucy understand, but she burst out laughing again, splashing the water with her tiny hands, making little droplets splashing everywhere. Wetting my shirt. I frowned and she stopped laughing, I grabbed a bar of soap, and started washing her back."

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

Sorry, I thought I should end the chapter, and make the Hibiki x Lucy scene more better then this chapter, sorry guys if this kind of sucked, as I said this was my first fanfic. Also I promise to update soon and make a better and more Lucy x Hibiki scene.  
Please review, follow, favorite, also if you have any suggestion you can give me, it would be gladly read.  



End file.
